Embarazos
Muchos embarazos han aparecido en la serie Lost. Además, por razones desconocidas, la Isla ha llevado a la comunidad de los Otros a tener posibles problemas de fertilidad y a una condición del sistema inmunológico que provoca que las mujeres que se quedan preñadas en la Isla mueran. __TOC__ Problemas de embarazo en la Isla Infertilidad femenina Parece haber varias pruebas de que las mujeres en la Isla sufren de algún tipo de degeneración en sus órganos reproductivos. En "Not in Portland", Richard Alpert mostró a Juliet una radiografía de útero de una mujer de 26 años, aunque parecía más bien ser la de una mujer de unos 70 en términos de capacidad reproductiva. Juliet fue informada de que esta era una de las cuestiones que trataría en la Isla. No ha sido afirmado explícitamente si este problema fue resuelto por la investigación de Juliet, o si realmente llegó a existir,pero sabemos que mientras Julietestuvo en la Isla, las mujeres morían después de quedarse embarazadas, sugiriendo que la infertilidad ya no era un problema, si es que alguna vez llegó a ser tal cosa. Incapacidad de sobrevivir al embarazo Existen también pruebas que sugieren que una embarazada en la Isla no puede sobrevivir a la gestación, ya que por alguna extraña razón el cuerpo recibe al feto como a un "invasor hostil" y lo ataca, lo que desencadena la anulación del sistema inmunológico de la mujer, llevando a la muerte tanto a la madre como al hijo no nato. En "D.O.C.", Juliet explicó que si la mujer había concebido fuera de la Isla, probablemente sobreviviría al embarazo. No obstante, si el bebé era concebido en la Isla, es seguro que la madre morirá antes del tercer semestre, como resultado de las misteriosas propiedades que emanan del lugar. Juliet Burke En el mundo exterior, Juliet desarrolló una droga en el 2001 para infertilidad basada en la degeneración. Probó este tratamiento en su hermana Rachel Carlson, quien era estéril debido al tratamiento sufrido contra su cáncer, y que, gracias al medicamento, consiguió quedarse embarazada. Rachel más tarde logró dar a luz con éxito a un niño. El trabajo de Juliet atrajo la atención de Los Otros, que la reclutaron y la llevaron a la Isla para solucionar sus problemas de infertilidad. No se sabe si Juliet pudo solucionar el problema anterior de la degeneración en capacidad reproductiva, o si era realmente un problema y no un mero ejemplo planteado por Alpert. El caso es que Juliet trabajó en asegurarse de que las futuras madres sobrevivieran a sus embarazos. Sin embargo, Juliet fracasó, ya que las madres siempre morían durante sus embarazos, incluyendo a Sabine, que parecía estar aún en sus primeras etapas del embarazo. Juliet era incapaz de encontrar una solución al problema de la inmunidad. Teorizó que el problema ocurría en la concepción y propuso a Ben un plan donde ella pudiera llevarse a mujeres de la isla para que concibieran en el mundo exterior, pero Ben rechazó la idea de que cualquier persona saliera de la isla. , tomada antes del accidente del Vuelo 815 de Oceanic]] Cuando el vuelo 815 se estrelló en la isla, sin embargo, Claire Littleton tenía 8 meses de gestación. Ella era el caso perfecto que los Otros necesitaban para experimentar, y haber concebido fuera de la Isla significaba que Juliet podría poner a prueba su teoría sobre la relación de la inmunidad con la concepción en la Isla. Juliet ya explicó que Ethan, quien se había infiltrado entre los pasajeros de la sección media, tomó muestras de sangre de Claire, pero pronto descubrió que los resultados eran consistentes con otras madres que más tarde murieron en la Isla durante sus embarazos (pese a concebir fuera de la Isla). Juliet afirmó que Ethan comenzó a tratar a Claire y a administrarle inyecciones. Según Juliet, estas inyecciones eran la droga que ella creó. Ethan fue visto inyectando a Claire con una droga que tenía la misma etiqueta de la Iniciativa DHARMA label que la de la vacuna. Sin embargo, según Juliet, cuando la identidad de Ethan fue finalmente descubierta, decidió secuestrar a Claire bajo su propia decisión. Claire fue retenida en la estación médica El Bastón, donde recibió más tartamientos de drogas, y su estado de alud fue observado. Claire escapó del Bastón con la ayuda de Alex. Mientras se iba, el equipo médico de los Otros fue visto preparando una intervención quirúrgica en una sala para Claire. Alex dijo que pretendían sacarle a su bebé esa misma noche. Ethan persiguió a Claire y exigió que se la devolvieran. Al volver a intentar llevarse a Claire fue capturado y eventualmente disparado seis veces por Charlie, pese a estar desarmado en el suelo, y finalmente muriendo. Claire dio a luz sin complicaciones a Aaron y, tras la muerte de Ethan, no hubo indicios de ningún otro intento de secuestro hacia Claire o su bebé. En un momento dado, Claire comenzó a preocuparse de que Aaron estuviera enfermo y se hizo con una de las vacunas que Desmond se tomaba cada nueve días en El Cisne. No se sabe cúanto de es avacuna administró Claire a Aaron o durante cuanto tiempo se la estuvo administrando Más tarde fue revelado que Claire tenía un "implante" bajo el control de los Otros. La activación de este implante fue capaz de inducirle lo que Juliet explicó que era un síntoma sufrido por la falta de de inyecciones de su suero, en 48 horas. No obstante, esto era obviamente una mentira, ya que era los Otros quienes activaron el implante para provocar estos síntomas en Claire. Cualquiera que sea la causa del malestar provocado por el implnate, Juliet fue capaz de tratar con éxito la condición de Claire con la vacuna. Juliet descubrió poco después que Sun estaba embarazada, y le reveló que si concebía fuera de la Isla, era muy probable que tanto la madre como el niño vivieran (confirmando la teoría original de Juliet). No obstante, Sun descubrió que se había quedado embarazada en la Isla, y Juliet admitió que, sin ayuda, Sun moriría antes de su tercer trimestre. Casos de Embarazos Las siguientes mujeres han estado embarazadas, o han tomado pruebas de embarazo. (*) Personajes de Flashbacks Los detalles están puestos a continuación, ordenados por episodios. Primera Temporada * Se mostró que Claire Littleton estaba embarazada desde el principio de la serie. Estaba de 8 meses el día del accidente ("Pilot - Part 1") * Claire took a pregnancy test, and it shows she was pregnant. ("Raised by Another") * Beth estaba embarazada. Murió porque Christian Shephard estaba borracho mientras llevaba a cabo la operación. ("All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues") * Susan Lloyd se quedó embarazada de Walt. Dio a luz en el mismo episodio. ("Special") * Emily explicó a Locke que había sido inmaculadamente concebico. (Esta afirmación era obviamente falsa, revelada como parte de una estafa de Anthony Cooper.) ("Deus Ex Machina") * Claire Littleton dio a luz a Aaron. ("Do No Harm") * Danielle Rousseau reveló que estaba de 7 meses cuando llegó a la Isla; una semana más tarde de que su bebé naciera, fue secuestrada por los Otros. ("Exodus - Part 1") Segunda Temporada * Ana Lucía Cortez estaba embarazada, pero su hijo nonato murió por culpa de Jason McCormack. ("Collision") * Sarah Shephard contó a Jack que se había hecho una pureba de embarazo. Dijo que resultó negativo. ("The Hunting Party") * Kate explicó a Sun que una vez se hizo un test de embarazao. ("The Whole Truth") * Sun fue informada de que no era capaz de tener hijos, porque su esposo Jin era estéril. ("The Whole Truth") * En La Isla, Sun se hizo una prueba de embarazo, y se reveló que estaba embarazada. ("The Whole Truth") Tercera Temporada * Cassidy se quedó embarazada de Clementine por Sawyer. ("Every Man for Himself") ("Left Behind") * Kate dijo a su marido que su test de embarazo fue negativo. ("I Do") * Se reveló que Juliet era una doctora de fertilidad. Logró fecundar a un ratón macho y logró usar con éxito una nueva droga para devolver la fertilidad a Rachel. El Dr. Alpert le pidió que examinara la imágen de escáner de un útero poco normal. ("Not in Portland") * Ben afirma "Nací en esta isla. Pocos de los míos pueden decir esto." ("The Man From Tallahassee") - En realidad Ben nació en un bosque a 32 millas de Portland. ("The Man Behind the Curtain") * Rachel Carlson logró dar a luz a su hijo, Julian, 2 años antes de la época presente. ("One of Us") * Por razones hasta ahora desconocidas, quedarse preñada en la Isla es fatal para una mujer. Juliet fue llevada a la Isla para encontrar una cura. Presenció la muerte de muchas muejres como resultado de sus embarazos, incluyendo a Sabine. El sistema inmune de la mujer trató al fetus como una amenaza. Claire es la única mujer conocida de la Isla que ha sobrevivido al embarazo y al acto de parir, de acuerdo con Juliet. ("One of Us") * Emily Linus dio a luz su hijo Ben y murió poco después. ("The Man Behind the Curtain") * Se puede ver a Sarah Shephard embarazada, cuyo padre se supone que no es Jack. ("Through the Looking Glass - Part 1") * Ben afirma que la razón por la que trató de lavarle el cerebro a Karl era porque no quería que dejara embarazada a Alex. Temas recurrentes Padre ausente durante el embarazo * Thomas dejó a Claire cuando ella aún estaba embarazada. ("Raised by Another") * La relación de Ana Lucía con Danny acabó antes de que ella pudiera decirle que estaba embarazada. ("Collision") * Sawyer no descubrió que Cassidy había estado embarazada hasta que Clementine nació. ("Every Man for Himself") * Nunca se mencionó un posible padre para el hijo de Rachel. ("Not in Portland") ("One of Us") Separación tras un test negativo * Sarah dejó a Jack poco después de ver su test de embarazo hubo dado negativo. ("The Hunting Party") * Kate dejó a Kevin Callis poco después de ver su test de embarazo hubo dado negativo. ("I Do") Concepción inmaculada * En "Deus Ex Machina", Locke fue informado por su madre, Emily Annabeth Locke, de que fue inmaculadamente concebido. No obstante, ella más tarde reveló la verdadera identidad del padre de Locke, implicando que ella mintió para mantener en secreto su paradero. Preguntas sin respuesta * ¿Por qué las mujeres embarazadas en la Isla mueren? * ¿Las complicaciones que resultan ser fatales ocurren durante la concepción o durante el embarazo? * ¿Cuándo comenzaron a suceder estas complicaciones en la Isla? *¿Por qué los hombres se vuelven más fértiles en la Isla, mientras que las mujeres son incapaces de llevarlo a cabo? * ¿Emplean los Otros algún control para evitar los embarazos (y cuáles son)? ¿O todos llevan a cabo la abstinencia? ¿Si hacen un control de embarazos, por qué Ben se preocupa de que Karl pueda dejar preñada a Alex? * ¿Había problemas de fertilidad antes de la Purga? * ¿Los experimentos de fertilidad eran llevados a cabo como parte del trabajo de DHARMA? Ver también *Prueba de embarazo *Niños Category:Sin Resolver Category:Temática recurrente Category:Listas